


Ray's Farewell

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Ray's Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ray's Farewell

# Ray's Farewell 

Maureen S. O'Brien 

****

Rating: G Category: Song

Lyrics: Maureen S. O'Brien, 10/29/97 Music: ttto "The Down-Easter Alexa", Billy Joel Insp: Due South, 3rd season.

Once I wanted to work undercover.

Back then, sir, I had no life to lose.

Now I know just how much I could lose here,

But I don't have the brains to refuse.

Three years of Benny must've killed my common sense.

Just say I'm needed and I got no self-defense.

Haven't gotten hold of him yet, sir; I tried all day.

No, sir, a cell phone wouldn't reach there anyway.

And this new guy -- Stanley Raymond Kowalski --

That they've picked to pretend to be me --

Are you sure he'll be good to my mother?

And you know how my sister can be...

Last year was quiet, sir. Now what was wrong with that?

It's Murphy's Law? Yeah, Murphy's some damn bureaucrat...

Benny and Huey get new partners to break in,

And Frannie's got to fill Elaine's shoes? We can't win.

But I know, sir, somehow we will get through this,

And the station is sure to survive.

After facing a nuclear weapon,

I think change won't make us take a dive.

I'm gonna miss you guys. (But I won't miss this mess.)

Huey -- Elaine -- you shouldn't have -- you are the best.

I guess I'd better go...yes, sir, my stuff is packed.

You tell that new guy, now, to watch my partner's back!

And when you see the Canadian Mountie --

When he's back from his time on the land --

You can tell him I'm...doing my duty.

And I know that he _will_ understand.


End file.
